


Closure

by Witchy1ness



Series: How To (Not) Raise a Ravager [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Feeeeels, Gen, proudpapa!Yondu, way less swearing than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: Twenty-six years later, Yondu comes face-to-face with what he had a hand in creating. It's a bittersweet realization, but he can't help but feel proud all the same.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, species, and settings are the property of Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and/or Disney. I'm just borrowing them :)
> 
> All dialogue lifted directly from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1, and so not mine either. 
> 
> Written in 2018.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.

_The goal is not to turn kids into your kind of adult, but rather better adults than you have been._  
**– Adora Svitak**  


  


“You kill me now, you are saying good-bye to the biggest score you have ever seen.”

Yondu couldn’t stop the brief smirk that flashed across his face, but he made sure to wear his habitual scowl when he turned back to face Quill.

_Cuttin’ it close with that silver tongue o’ yours, boy._

“The Stone?” he scoffed, “I hope you got somethin’ better’n _that_. Cause ain’t _nobody_ stealin’ from Ronan.”

The second Quill looked upwards, Yondu _knew._

Now, he’d never believed in all that Centaurian sixth-sense, connected-to-nature psychic bullshit; but over the years he’d discovered he’d developed a sort of _Quill-sense_ , and right now that sense was raising warning jolts all along his crest.

He just knew that somehow, someway, his boy was planning on double-crossing him. 

Again.

On the one hand, it was such a _Ravager_ thing to do he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride about it; on the other, well, Yondu didn’t want to look too deeply into the mix of emotions that arose at the thought of the boy he’d bloody _raised_ double-crossing him once more.

For all that he’d tried, there was that streak of ‘do right’ in the boy that Yondu could never subdue; and it was never more obvious than when he was pretending to be a Ravager. But Peter wasn’t pretending anything now, and Yondu had to think fast. 

He knew his remark about Terra was a low blow, but he could not afford – _Peter_ could not afford him – to look any weaker in front of his crew.

And he dealt with the complex mix of emotions the same way he had since the first time he’d experienced that dichotomy of feelings in regards to Quill – he shoved them away and focussed on the business at hand. 

Not exactly hard to do – given all the practice he’d had – but especially easy when the ship was being rocked by incoming fire. 

The appearance of a very familiar M-ship, complete with crazy-ass lifeforms (and he’d thought keeping the Orloni as pets had been a bad phase) only served to reinforce his instincts that this was not going to go the way the Ravagers were expecting. 

But Yondu kept his mouth shut, going along with Quill’s plan – such as it was – without a peep. But he couldn’t resist, when the ship announced Ronan’s fleet was fifteen minutes out, grabbing Quill by the shoulder as the kid made his way to the _Milano_ (looking every inch a Ravager despite never truly being one, and damn when did that scrawny, punk-ass kid get so tall?).

“Remember, boy. At the end of all this, I get the Stone. You cross me, we kill you all.”

The look of discomfiture that flitted across Quill’s face as he turned to leave solidified Yondu’s suspicions, but he said nothing further as he watched the boy leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Does that kid seriously think he’s foolin’ me?_

The second Quill had shifted the hand with the orb behind his back it was all Yondu could do to not bust out laughing. 

_Shit, son. You forget that move hasn’t worked on me since I taught you it!_

He’d give the kid props for his acting, but the rapid-fire blinking when Yondu had held his hand out for the orb was another dead giveaway. 

_Don’t know I was watchin’ do ya? I saw greenie slam her orb onto that Stone…and I know you took one too._

Of course, there was nothing in _his_ expression that gave away he knew the game was up.

He idly wondered if the boy had picked up the warning when Yondu’d been shot down and told him _“No more games with me, boy!”_

But apparently not, as Quill kept playing; even going so far as to warn him against opening the orb. And he couldn’t help the sense of pride that softened the smirk on his face; too dangerous to nod his head in acknowledgment, so he settled for the barest smirk and point of a finger in the boy’s direction before rounding up his crew. 

As the Ravagers lifted off, Yondu couldn’t help but stare contemplatively down at the ragtag bunch.

“Yeah, Quill turned out okay. It’s probably good we didn’t deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do.”

Despite being right beside him, Kraglin had to shout to be heard over the noise of the ship taking off, and Yondu briefly wondered if any of the bunch on the ground had heard. 

Apparently not, given their lack of reactions, so he settled for a sharp-toothed grin. 

“Yeah, that guy was a jackass.”

_Good thing Quill takes after his daddy._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite being smack-dab in the centre of the celebrating Ravagers, Yondu knew not a single one of them was paying attention to him; too busy getting drunk off their faces as they revelled in having beaten Ronan and scoring such a spoil. 

His attention was entirely taken up by the orb he had yet to set down. Turning the cool ball over and over in his hands, he studied the damn thing until he could see it in perfect detail every time he closed his eyes. 

He waited until the _Eclector_ had received the notification that his boy’s ship had jumped before opening it. The ugly little troll doll that smiled up at him reminded him of how Quill had looked, standing in the crater and trying to pull a fast one. This time, he did nothing to stop the proud smile from making its way across his face even as he quickly re-sealed the orb and stuffed it into a pouch. He stalked away to his quarters, standing in front of the windows as he gazed broodily into space, crest beginning to ache. 

The ramifications once the crew found out were going to be horrendous, and Yondu was perfectly aware that there was a rather sizeable faction that would take this turn of events for even more proof that he was no longer fit to lead; but he couldn’t find it in himself to rage at the boy for once more putting him in such a predicament.

The reckoning Yondu could vaguely sense coming had been set in motion long before he’d picked up a scrawny little Terran, but he was dreading it far less than he’d expected.

Quill was safely out of the line of fire, at least. Though if there _was_ to be any blowback on him for Yondu’s misdeeds, well, the Centaurian suspected he and his friends would be _more_ than capable of handling it.

_I’ll see you at the end of this, son._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> A short one to wrap the series, phew!
> 
> And that's all, folks!
> 
> I still have a couple of ideas that relate to this universe that didn't work in the series, but I'm not sure when I'll have those up. 
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading! And for all your awesome comments :)


End file.
